You and Me
by LastSummerDay
Summary: When Harry and Ron mysteriously disappear, Hermione is on her own as Head Girl working with Head Boy- Draco Malfoy. But she realizes it isn't as bad as it seems. ROMANCE/DRAMIONE


**You and Me**

A Dramione Short Story

_By Summer Lancaster_

* * *

Hermione Granger awoke suddenly this Sunday morning. There was a familiar high-pitched meow that came from the foot of her bed. She turned in her bed, put the pillow over her head to drown it out, but knowing that it wouldn't quit. Her cat suddenly leapt on top of her.

"Crookshanks," she mumbled and tried to push her cat away. She groaned and turned to the other side. "Go away!"

Her cat began to play with her hair, awaking Hermione. She groaned again, frustrated, and glared at her cat for awaking her so early in the morning on a Sunday. Her clock read almost 5 in the morning.

Rubbing her eyes, she sat up and looked out the window. Small drops of rain blurred her view. _Typical_, she thought while her bare feet met the cold stone floor. She ran her fingers through her long, tangled locks of honey-brown hair.

She looked at her dresser, which held a photo of her, Harry, and Ron, smiling gleefully into the camera. She sighed wistfully, and began to comb through the knots in her hair. Harry and Ron, her best friends ever since the beginning of Hogwarts, had mysteriously left the school, leaving Hermione on her own.

It infuriated her, thinking that Harry and Ron hadn't asked her to go with them on their quest to defeat the evil in the world. She was, after all, the brains of the trio. But, being the wonderful boys that they were, they didn't want her to get pulled into danger again.

She stepped out of her bedroom, stretching and yawning, into the common room that she and the Head Boy shared. It was only her luck that Draco Malfoy was, in fact, the Head Boy.

It was a beautiful common room, she thought, as she closed her bedroom door behind her. Her eyes swept across the room. It was dressed in red and gold for Gryffindor, with scatters of rich green and silver for Slytherin. The colors alternated in the loveseat in front of the fire, the comfortable chairs, the drapes, the piano, the shelves and the tables.

Hermione headed to the kitchen to prepare herself a cup of coffee when she paused suddenly- her eyes drawn to the loveseat.

There, with his whitish blond hair messy, Malfoy was sleeping. His chest was bare, letting Hermione see the muscular contours of his toned chest. She saw his wrinkled shirt and abandoned book tossed near the coffee table.

She went wondering towards him, walking as quietly as she could. Being a Gryffindor, she was very much curious. As she got closer she saw the dark rings underneath his eyes, and the content expression- the infamous smirk gone. He looked so vulnerable, and Hermione felt the sudden urge to somehow protect him.

Suddenly, Malfoy shivered slightly, and at that Hermione's maternal instinct kicked in. She looked around for something to cover him up with. She quickly headed to her room in search for her wool blanket from home, and brought it out, draping it across Malfoy.

She looked at him one last time before turning, not noticing Malfoy's eyes opening.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was shocked as he watched Granger slowly walk into the bathroom.

He touched the soft, woolen fabric and pulled it closer to his body. Draco snuggled closer into the blanket Granger had covered him with, and closed his eyes blissfully. The blanket smelled like Granger, a scent of lavender mixed in with honey- like the color of her hair and her eyes. He inhaled the scent again, before falling back into a restful sleep.

* * *

When Draco woke up the next time, the blanket was still draped over him, Granger's signature sweet scent clinging to him. With a yawn he stood up and went to his room to get dressed. He put on a pair of denim trousers and his white t-shirt that he had thrown carelessly the night before.

As he left the room, he could still smell lavender and honey.

* * *

Hermione was in the deserted library, reading. She was in her small little corner, tucked away from the rest of the vast library and Madame Pince who was bustling around. She closed the book with a sigh and put it back into his respective place, before heading to the Great Hall for breakfast.

The Great Hall was almost as empty as the library. She sat at the Gryffindor table and poured herself a cup of coffee, since she had forgotten while she was in her dorm. She remembered why she had forgotten, and instantly the content face of Malfoy appeared in her mind.

Unconsciously, her eyes drifted to Malfoy from across the hall. She gasped when she noticed he was staring back. His sparkling, silver eyes and her honey brown were lost in each others depths. In that moment she didn't think about whose eyes they were. She was almost hypnotized by the beautiful silver orbs that were pulling her in deeper...

* * *

Granger was looking at him. No, not looking, _staring_! Draco glanced around, only to be distracted by a pair of honey brown eyes that captured his attention again. It was as if her eyes were hypnotizing him and dragging him closer. He didn't even notice that he was leaning across the table in a feeble attempt of getting nearer to them.

"Hey Draco. What are you doing?" Blaise Zabini sat down beside him and tried to follow Draco's stare.

"Nothing," he replied quickly, staring down at his plate of eggs. "What's going on, Blaise?"

Blaise began talking about Quidditch, although Draco's attention was elsewhere. He remembered those mesmerizing eyes...

"Draco? What are you talking about? Blaise interrupted, and Draco's eyes widened. He looked alarmed.

"What do you mean?" Draco said casually, biting into his toast.

"You said something was 'mesmerizing?' What is?"

Draco glanced down, furiously trying to think up of an excuse.

But then Blaise winked.

"Is it a girl?" He whispered, his eyes twinkling.

Draco played along. "Yeah," he said, nodding.

"Who? Where is she?" Blaise looked around, hoping to get a look at _'her'._

"She left just now." The words fell out of Draco's mouth before he could stop himself. Granger had just rushed out of the Great Hall without looking at him.

After she had left, Draco told Blaise he had some Head duties to do, which Blaise nodded at. He left quickly, the memory of chocolate brown eyes appearing in his mind.

* * *

Hermione quickly ran up to the Portrait to the Heads dorm and common room.

"Encantia," she said, and rushed inside the open doorway.

The woollen blanket still lay on the loveseat in the common room. She picked it up, bringing it close to her face. She drew a long breath and smelled the hint of a strange and unknown smell. It was the smell of sandalwood and something woodsy.

She quickly sat up as she heard someone come in. She knew who it was, as the same masculine scent drifted into her nose.

* * *

Draco stopped in his tracks as he saw Granger. She was sitting on the loveseat, her long curls framing her pale face. Her eyes were looking straight into his own.

Draco and her stood there for a while in silence, staring at each other. Granger suddenly got to her feet, her hair whipping around her and the scent of lavender drifting into the air. She rushed into her room and slammed the door behind her.

Draco slowly went to his room- and then paused, almost wanting to go into Granger's room. He then sighed, and then fell into his bed.

_What is going on with me?_ he thought to himself as he closed his eyes.

* * *

"What is going on with me?" Hermione whispered into her pillow.

She had just fled from Malfoy. _Why?!_ She thought. She had no reason to acually lose control as soon as Malfoy approached. He was only Malfoy, after all! She couldn't continue behaving like this, she had no reason!

Hermione groaned and went to her door, but didn't open it. She only stood there resting her forehead on it, thinking.

Suddenly, Malfoy chose that exact moment to open her door in a harsh manner, managing to push the door hard into Hermione's face, making her head hit against the wall. She screamed in surprise and pain as she fell to the floor, holding her hands in front of her face as blood streamed down from her nose in between her fingers.

Malfoy stood there with one hand on the door and a shocked look on his face as he looked down at her.

"Ow!" Hermione managed to yell, while tears streamed down her face and blood dripped on the floor.

"I-I'm sorry," Malfoy stuttered, kneeling down to help her.

"I think you broke my nose!" Hermione sat upright and removed her hands. She could feel it right away.

Malfoy looked down at the floor.

"You git!" She cried as the blood fell from her broken nose.

"I said I was sorry!" Malfoy yelled back and helped Hermione to her feet, who was still crying. He took her arm, stabilizing her.

"I can manage to walk to the hospital wing myself, Mal-" Suddenly Hermione fainted, falling right into Malfoy's outstretched hands.

* * *

**Review for more :)**


End file.
